NIGHTMARE FACTORY
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 OF 4] "Kim Mingyu, 20 tahun. Selamat datang housemate baru,"/ "…Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau panty-mu yang gambarnya pororo itu imut sekali."/ "Semalam kau hampir membunuhku, tahu?"/ "Kau bisa mengatur mimpimu sesuka hati. Menulis ulang cerita mimpimu seperti yang kau inginkan." [MEANIE] [SEVENTEEN] [DLDR] [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1 of 4 : Nightmare Factory

**Title : NIGHTMARE FACTORY**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Wonwoo, Mingyu dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Absurd**

 **Type : YAOI**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :** It's a YAOI fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::NIGHTMARE FACTORY CHAPTER 1 OF 4:::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Tugasmu hanya satu." –Seungcheol. "Apa?" –Wonwoo. "Temukan ketakutan Kim Mingyu. Seseorang setidaknya harus mendapatkan mimpi buruk sekali seumur hidup, 'kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoodie biru, blazer hitam, celana panjang hitam, sepasang sneaker. Rambut hitamnya diatur sedemikian rupa agar terlihat rapi dan menarik. Fix, Wonwoo sudah terlihat tampan.

Begitu lulus kuliah, dia langsung mengirimkan banyak surat lamaran ke berbagai macam perusahaan sampai-sampai dia sendiri tidak ingat apa saja nama perusahaan yang dia tuju. Setelah menunggu beberapa minggu, akhirnya ada sebuah perusahaan yang mengabarinya. Sebuah surat beramplop putih tanpa ada jejak dari pengirim bersarang di dalam kotak suratnya dua hari yang lalu. Isinya hanya ucapan selamat dan sebuah alamat serta tanggal yang menunjukkan kapan Wonwoo harus datang ke alamat yang disebutkan disurat.

Awalnya Wonwoo tidak menaruh curiga apapun, tapi begitu dia sampai di depan gedung pencakar langit yang berada di tengah pusat ibukota, Wonwoo mulai curiga. Pasalnya, entah kenapa gedung itu terlihat begitu suram meski jika diperhatikan tidak ada perbedaan dengan gedung-gedung lain yang berdiri berdampingan dengan gedung tersebut. Wonwoo juga tidak melihat ada orang yang keluar masuk dari gedung itu, seolah semua yang dibutuhkan sudah tersedia di dalam gedung dan segala macam bisnis yang terjadi, semuanya terjadi didalam tanpa perlu ada urusan dengan dunia luar.

Mungkin efek dari keseringan membaca buku bertema fantasi thriller, otak Wonwoo mulai membayang hal yang tidak-tidak, seperti bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja saat dia masuk ke dalam gedung nanti dia diseret oleh orang-orang berbadan besar, lalu dibius, lalu tubuhnya dipotong-potong untuk diambil organnya dan dia berakhir menjadi korban human trafficking? Atau jangan-jangan gedung yang berada dihadapannya sekarang merupakan markas dari gembong mafia yang berencana untuk meneror warga Korea Selatan? Atau jangan-jangan gedung ini adalah pusat prostitusi tersembunyi?

Wonwoo masih ingin berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh lagi kalau saja orang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disebelahnya saat ini tidak berbicara padanya.

"Kau mau berdiri didepan sini sampai kapan, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanyanya.

Dari mana orang ini tahu namanya? Wonwoo memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah. Dia sangat cantik untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang pria, ditambah lagi rambutnya juga panjang sampai bisa dikuncir begitu. Tapi melihat penampilannya, mungkin orang yang berdiri disebelahnya ini memang pria.

"Bukan mungkin. Aku memang pria. Laki-laki tulen. Ayo masuk."

Tangan Wonwoo ditarik oleh pria tadi untuk masuk kedalam gedung. Wonwoo ingin bertanya tentang banyak hal, tapi hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk hingga ketulang bersamaan dengan semakin tinggi lantai yang mereka lewati membuat Wonwoo kehilangan fokusnya. Lift yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di lantai 13.

Jeonghan –si pria yang Wonwoo sebut cantik tadi– mengantarnya ke sebuah ruangan. Disepanjang perjalanan ke ruangan tersebut, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak melihat atau merasakan keberadaan manusia lain selain dirinya dan Jeonghan (itupun jikalau Jeonghan memang manusia, bukannya Wonwoo tidak sadar kalau Jeonghan bisa membaca pikirannya, itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit sangsi kalau Jeonghan bukan manusia). Sampai di depan pintu, Jeonghan tidak menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka, melainkan kakinya yang ia layangkan untuk menendang daun pintu hingga terbuka.

Seseorang di balik meja mendengus, "Kalau pintunya rusak lagi, akan kupotong biaya perbaikannya dari gajimu. Belajarlah untuk menggunakan tanganmu, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan hanya menggedikkan bahunya cuek lalu berbalik meninggalkan Wonwoo diambang pintu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Ya."

"Masuklah. Aku Choi Seungcheol, pimpinan disini. Itu tadi Jeonghan, sekretarisku."

Dengan langkah yang ragu-ragu, Wonwoo perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seungcheol mempersilahkannya duduk, dan Wonwoo menurut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dengan kaku.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apa yang kau ketahui tentang perusahaan ini?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu apapun. Maksudku, aku sudah berusaha untuk mencari tahu, tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun."

Seungcheol tersenyum, lesung pipinya membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan, "Seungkwan…"

"Ya, bos?"

Wonwoo dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang bernama Seungkwan tersebut. Padahal Seungcheol hanya berucap dengan intonasi pelan, bagaimana bisa si Seungkwan itu mendengarnya? Dan juga, bagaimana bisa Seungkwan langsung sampai di ruangan Seungcheol sedetik setelah dia dipanggil?

"Ini Jeon Wonwoo. Dia calon pegawai baru kita, tolong kau bawa dia berkeliling dan jelaskan semua yang perlu dijelaskan," perintah Seungcheol. Seungkwan mengangguk lalu lagi-lagi tangan Wonwoo ditarik bahkan sebelum dia sempat memberi hormat pada Seungcheol.

 **.**

"Jadi, kelahiran tahun berapa?"

"1996."

"Oke, berarti hyung. Nah, Wonwoo hyung aku akan mulai menjelaskan semuanya dan aku harap kau tidak memotong penjelasanku sampai aku yang mengizinkanmu untuk bertanya, jadi, jika kau memiliki pertanyaan ditengah-tengah penjelasanku nanti, simpan saja dulu dikepalamu dan tanyakan diakhir. Oke?"

"Oke."

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Seungkwan memulai ceritanya saat pintu lift menutup. Dia menekan tombol berlabelkan angka 4 sambil bercerita.

"Gedung tempatmu berada saat ini adalah sebuah pabrik. Nightmare Factory. Pabrik mimpi buruk, cabang Seoul, Korea Selatan. Di Korea Selatan sendiri ada 5 cabang tapi yang terbesar adalah pabrik ini. Setiap harinya semua pegawai di pabrik ini melakukan riset untuk mengumpulkan data yang nantinya akan memberikan hasil berupa mimpi buruk bagi para penduduk Seoul dan sekitarnya yang menjadi area kerja kita. Jika kau bertanya dimana pabrik mimpi indah, Sweet Dream Factory berada di kawasan Itaewon.

Pembagian tugas dibagi dalam 3 divisi. Divisi Riset adalah divisi yang bertugas untuk mengumpulkan data mengenai hal-hal yang ditakuti oleh para penduduk kota yang nantinya akan diserahkan pada Divisi Nightmare. Divisi Nightmare sendiri adalah divisi yang semua anggotanya bertugas untuk menyebarkan mimpi buruk ke target masing-masing. Lalu yang terakhir ada Divisi Controller, mereka yang bertugas mengatur intensitas mimpi buruk agar tidak selalu berbenturan dengan mimpi indah atau tidak terulang terus menerus hingga menghasilkan trauma pada si pemimpi. Level intensitas dibagi menjadi 4 kategori, white yang paling aman dan paling rendah, lalu Green, lalu Blue, dan yang paling tinggi adalah Red. Red adalah kategori berbahaya dimana seseorang mengalami mimpi buruk tiada henti, kemudian hal itu bisa menyebabkan trauma berkepanjangan bahkan kematian.

Semua divisi bekerja 24 jam dalam sehari, 7 hari dalam seminggu, 365 hari dalam setahun, tanpa mengenal lelah, karena faktanya, kita tidak akan pernah merasakan lelah. Aku sendiri bekerja di divisi Riset, sesekali membantu di divisi Controller, terkadang jadi pemandu bagi anak baru seperti sekarang ini. Manusia biasa yang tidak diundang untuk datang kemari atau orang yang tidak memiliki kepentingan disini akan melihat gedung ini sebagai gedung perkantoran biasa. Untukmu, hyung, karena kau adalah orang baru dan belum terikat kontrak, kau hanya akan bisa melihat apa yang kami tunjukkan seperti ruang kerja Seungcheol hyung dan ruang kerja Jeonghan hyung yang akan kita kunjungi nanti. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan sekarang, jika tidak, aku akan mengantarmu keruangan Jeonghan hyung untuk membicarakan masalah kontrak kerja."

Penjelasan Seungkwan berakhir bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu lift.

Wonwoo menyimak semua yang dikatakan oleh Seungkwan dari awal hingga akhir dengan sangat jelas. Tapi rasanya ada yang salah. Kenapa semua yang diucapkan oleh Seungkwan terdengar gila?

"Ini nyata?"

Seungkwan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Iya, hyung. Ini nyata, sama nyatanya dengan kau yang akan merasakan sakit jika sedang patah hati."

Wonwoo mendelik, "Aku tidak pernah patah hati."

' _Pacaran saja tidak pernah, bagaimana mau patah hati_?' sambungnya dalam hati.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, 'kan? Sekarang ikuti aku. Kita akan menemui Jeonghan hyung."

 **.**

Jika diruangan Seungcheol tadi auranya terasa gelap dan mencekam, maka diruangan kerja milik Jeonghan adalah kebalikannya, auranya nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Silahkan duduk."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menurut sedangkan Seungkwan sibuk bermain dengan kucing hitam gemuk berbulu lebat milik Jeonghan yang masih berada di dalam kandang.

"Seungkwan sudah menjelaskan semuanya tentang tempat ini padamu, 'kan. Sekarang giliranku. Ini adalah kontrak kerjamu."

Jeonghan menyodorkan sebuah map berisikan lembaran kontrak kerja kehadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo membaca setiap poin dengan seksama dan sesekali bertanya jika ada yang tidak dia mengerti. Akhirnya, Wonwoo sampai pada bagian gaji yang membuatnya menganga.

"35 juta won per bulan? Untuk pegawai baru sepertiku?"

"Ya. Dan jika pekerjaanmu bagus, jumlah itu masih bisa bertambah."

Akal sehat Wonwoo tidak bisa menerima ini. Semuanya terdengar gila. Mulai dari penjelasan Seungkwan sampai jumlah gaji pertamanya yang fantastis. Pabrik Mimpi? Wonwoo saja baru tahu kalau mimpinya, mimpi penduduk kota Seoul bahkan orang-orang didunia ternyata dibuat disebuah pabrik. Ini adalah fantasi tingkat tinggi yang sulit untuk Wonwoo terima.

"Kami tahu kalau bagimu ini terdengar tidak masuk diakal. Tapi tidak sembarang orang bisa menerima undangan seperti yang kau terima. Kau juga bisa menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan kami, tapi sebagai gantinya, kami harus menghapus seluruh ingatanmu tentang Nightmare Factory ini. Jika kau membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir, kami akan memberikannya, tapi hanya sampai besok. Kami tidak akan menawarkan kesempatan yang sama dua kali dan jangan coba-coba kabur atau menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain jika kau tidak mau menerima konsekuensinya," ungkap Jeonghan.

 **.**

Wonwoo menatapi langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Dia sedang merenung. Kaleng-kaleng kosong bekas bir berserakan diantara kakinya yang menggantung dipinggiran ranjang.

"Ugh!"

Wonwoo meringis saat hendak bangun, dia bahkan terlalu mabuk untuk bisa merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, jadi, masih dengan posisi berbaring, tangannya meraba-raba untuk menemukan ponselnya, tapi alih-alih ponsel, dia malah mendapatkan sebuah anak panah. Wonwoo menatap anak panah dan papan dart yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya bergantian. Bahkan sekarang papan dart itu sudah terlihat dua dimatanya.

"Baiklah, ini gila. Mari putuskan dengan cara yang gila juga."

Wonwoo bersiap melemparkan anak panah tersebut dengan posisi berbaringnya sekarang. Dalam hati sudah dia tetapkan, jika anak panah ini menancap tepat ditengah, maka dia akan menerima tawaran di Nightmare Factory. Lagipula, kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat kecil, jaraknya cukup jauh, posisinya tidak benar, sedang mabuk pula. Tapi Wonwoo tetap melemparkannya.

Begitu melihat hasilnya, nafas Wonwoo tercekat, pusing dikepalanya hilang seketika dan pandangannya menjadi jelas.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Anak panah yang dilemparkan Wonwoo secara asal-asalan tadi, menancap tepat di tengah-tengah target papan dart.

 **.**

Seungkwan menyambutnya dengan senyuman riang di depan gedung.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang, hyung! Ayo masuk."

Wonwoo berada diruangan Jeonghan lagi, dan Seungkwan bermain dengan kucing peliharaan Jeonghan lagi sedangkan Jeonghan duduk dihadapannya, menunggu Wonwoo selesai menandatangani semua berkas kontrak.

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil menerima berkas yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," pinta Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menyerahkan tangan kanannya, tapi kemudian Jeonghan berujar lagi, "Tidak jadi. Buka bajumu saja."

"Hah!?"

"Buka sajalah Wonwoo hyung, tidak usah malu. Kita semua sama-sama laki-laki, santai saja." Ujar Seungkwan.

Wonwoo masih enggan menuruti Jeonghan dan Jeonghan pun mulai tidak sabaran.

"Buka sendiri, atau aku yang bukakan?" ancam Jeonghan.

"T-tapi…"

"Aku hanya perlu bahumu."

Akhirnya Wonwoo menurut dan membuka kemejanya, Jeonghan berdiri dibelakangnya, entah sedang apa, lalu tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo merasakan panas yang menyengat di punggungnya, di dekat bahunya. Hanya sebentar, tapi cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo meringis karena pedihnya.

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tanda kalau kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami. Sekarang kau bisa melihat semuanya, isi dari pabrik ini dengan sesuka hatimu. Tapi saat diluar pabrik, ingat poin pertama, semua ini adalah rahasia. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk menyebutkan sedikit saja tentang Nightmare Factory. Bahkan jika kau secara tidak sengaja melakukannya sekalipun, hukuman yang sama tetap akan berlaku. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Jeonghan hyung."

"Kau berada di divisi Riset. Seungkwan, ajak Wonwoo ke divisimu dan beritahu apa saja tugasnya."

"Oke, Mom!"

 **.**

"Kemarin kau memanggilnya hyung, sekarang Mom, sebenarnya Jeonghan hyung itu kakakmu atau ibumu?"

"Kakak merangkap ibu? Ibu merangkap kakak? Ya begitulah pokoknya. Jeonghan hyung mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anaknya, jadi ya aku memanggilnya Mom."

"Lalu siapa ayahnya?"

"Seungcheol hyung."

"Mereka pacaran?"

"Tidak juga sih. Hubungan mereka itu membingungkan. Cinta segitiga yang kadang dihiasi pertengkaran, tapi penuh adegan romantis juga."

"Cinta segitiga?"

"Ya. Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung dan Jisoo hyung. Jisoo hyung itu anggota divisi Controller di Sweet Dream Factory, ngomong-ngomong."

"Ooh~"

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka sekarang berada dilantai 20 dan Wonwoo bisa melihat semuanya sekarang. Apa yang harus dikatakan, ya? Yang dilihat oleh Wonwoo sekarang mirip seperti ruang laboraturium seperti di film-film science fiction yang biasa ditontonnya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat jika mereka sedang melakukan riset untuk membuat sebuah mimpi buruk. Lebih seperti melakukan riset untuk menemukan vaksin kanker.

"Semua yang ada disini adalah pekerja laboraturium, tapi kau, hyung, adalah pekerja lapangan. Kau tidak akan berada disini sering-sering. Pekerjaanmu itu semacam mata-mata, begitu. Nanti kau akan memberikan laporan mengenai targetmu pada kami."

"Seungkwan!"

"Jihoon hyung, ada apa?"

"Aku minta data terbaru Kwon Soonyoung."

Seungkwan mendelik pada Jihoon sementara yang dipandangi malah sibuk memandangi Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, anggota baru divisi riset," jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau itu terobsesi sekali dengan Kwon Soonyoung. kau tidak kasihan padanya? Aku heran kenapa tidak ada anggota divisi controller yang protes padamu. Intensitasnya hampir memasuki kategori red, hyung!"

"Ssst! Berisik Boo Seungkwan…"

Seseorang melintas didekat mereka untuk meletakkan sebuah map diatas meja lalu berbalik pada Seungkwan, Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"Orang baru itu, ya?" tanyanya dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Vernon, agen lapangan divisi Riset, sama sepertimu, Wonwoo hyung. Dan ini Jihoon hyung, dari divisi Nightmare."

"Jadi, kau mau memberikan datanya atau tidak, Seungkwan?" Tanya Jihoon tidak sabaran.

"Tidak! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Jeonghan hyung!"

Seungkwan berlari meninggalkan yang lain setelah memeletkan lidahnya pada Jihoon, disusul oleh Jihoon kemudian. Vernon hanya tertawa sedangkan Wonwoo diam ditempatnya.

"Mereka biasa seperti itu, hyung. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah mendapatkan tugasmu, hyung?"

"Belum. Aku baru sampai disini."

"Kalau begitu akan kuantarkan ketempat Seungcheol hyung."

 **.**

Vernon meninggalkannya di depan pintu ruangan Choi Seungcheol. Wonwoo mengetuk pintunya pelan dan saat diizinkan baru dia masuk kedalam.

"Haa~ andai saja Jeonghan membuka pintu dengan tangan sepertimu. Dia itu seperti tidak tahu cara mambuka pintu menggunakan tangannya. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku sudah mengganti pintu ruanganku. Belakang aku baru tahu kalau dia hanya begitu dengan pintuku saja, tidak dengan pintu yang lainnya. Aku sedih sekali. Padahal pintuku tidak pernah salah apa-apa padanya. Kau tahu tidak kira-kira kenapa dia melakukan hal keji seperti itu pada pintuku?"

Baru saja Wonwoo menapak selangkah diruangan Seungcheol, Seungcheol sudah curhat yang aneh-aneh pada Wonwoo. Mana dia tahu kenapa Jeonghan bisa seperti itu.

"Mungkin warna pintunya membuat Jeonghan hyung kesal. Makanya pintunya ditendang begitu," jawab Wonwoo asal.

"Warnanya ya? Memang, sih, hitam itu suram. Tapi aku suka hitam. Bagaimana dong?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Seungcheol hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, aku kemari karena kata Vernon kau akan memberiku tugas."

"Oh, tugas pertamamu ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Seungcheol menghampirinya dengan sebuah map hitam ditangan.

"Duduklah. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?"

"Ini berkas targetmu. Namanya Kim Mingyu, usia 20 tahun. Sebelumnya, apa kau tahu apa yang biasanya menjadi inti dari mimpi buruk?"

"Rasa takut?" tebak Wonwoo, karena selama ini yang dibahas pasti selalu mengenai ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"Benar sekali. Dan si Kim Mingyu ini sepertinya tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali. Bayangkan saja, selama 20 tahun hidupnya, sampai detik ini pun dia belum pernah satu kalipun mengalami mimpi buruk karena kami sama sekali tidak menemukan pemicu rasa takutnya. Berbeda dengan klien nya Jihoon, Si Kwon Soonyoung itu. Intensitasnya mengalami mimpi buruk hampir memasuki level red. Entah apa yang membuat Jihoon terobsesi sekali dengan Soonyoung, aku kasihan padanya. Aku ingin menghentikannya, tapi, Jihoon meskipun mungil begitu tenaganya seperti hulk. Aku takut padanya, hanya Jeonghan yang bisa membuatnya menurut, itupun dengan susah payah…"

Wonwoo memasang ekspresi datarnya. Seungcheol ini suka sekali curhat sepertinya.

"Jadi, hyung, apa tugasku?" Wonwoo mencoba untuk meluruskan kembali topik pembicaraan mereka yang mulai melenceng.

Seketika raut wajah Seungcheol berubah jadi serius.

"Tugasmu hanya satu."

"Apa?"

"Temukan ketakutan Kim Mingyu. Seseorang setidaknya harus mendapatkan mimpi buruk sekali seumur hidup, 'kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END**

 **Author's Note:**

Fandom baluu~

Aneh kan? Ya kan? Grey tau ini aneh. Idenya muncul begitu aja waktu baca webtoon dengan judul yang sama, tapi ceritanya beda kok sama yang di webtoon.

Udah lama suka sama SVT, ide ff juga banyak banget buat mereka, tapi baru berani ngepost sekarang. Inipun masih ragu-ragu. Semoga responnya bagus. Ini bakalan dibuat 4 chapter aja.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun bakalan Grey terima dengan senang hati. Jangan nge-bash, nanti kalian nangis kalau Grey balas, hehehe, bercanda kok. :v

Jadi, lanjut atau tidak itu terserah anda semua para readers. See you at next chapter.

p. s: kayaknya Grey bakalan berhenti ngerjain ff lain dan fokus sama yang seventeen dulu. Cuma untuk sementara karena juju raja, selama ini Grey udah nyoba, tapi feelnya susah banget balik buat ff-ff Grey yang EXO. Believe me, I've tried my best, dan hasilnya malah hancur sehancur hancurnya. Tolong dimengerti, Grey bakalan lanjutin ff-ff Grey yang lain sampai tamat, tapi ga sekarang. Mian buat yang udah nunggu lama dan Gomawo buat yang masih bertahan buat nunggu. I Love U guys~ 3

p. s. s: Grey udah masuk semester 5, jadi Grey sibuk, tapi diusahakan untuk tetap update setiap hari minggu. Grey mau nyoba buat kembali aktif lagi kayak dulu, hehehe…


	2. Chapter 2 of 4 : About Dream

**Title : NIGHTMARE FACTORY**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Wonwoo, Mingyu dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Absurd**

 **Type : YAOI**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :** It's a YAOI fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::NIGHTMARE FACTORY CHAPTER 2 OF 4:::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Kim Mingyu, 20 tahun. Selamat datang housemate baru,"/ "…Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau _panty_ -mu yang gambarnya pororo itu imut sekali."/ "Semalam kau hampir membunuhku, tahu?"/ "Kau bisa mengatur mimpimu sesuka hati. Menulis ulang cerita mimpimu seperti yang kau inginkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mimpi layaknya sebuah blok puzzle yang disusun oleh otak kita dan biasanya tidak beraturan, meskipun masih dalam satu tema…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mimpi adalah pengalaman bawah sadar yang melibatkan penglihatan, pendengaran, pikiran, perasaan atau indera lainnya dalam tidur. Isi atau representasi dari mimpi dapat berasal dari kebutuhan, keinginan atau harapan dari pikiran bawah sadar dan kehidupan sehari-hari pada orang yang mengalami mimpi tersebut.

Pada manusia dewasa, mimpi biasanya berlangsung pada sekitar 90 menit setelah tertidur dan terjadi lagi setiap 90 menit dengan durasi yang lebih lama. 20 sampai 25 persen waktu tidur digunakan untuk mimpi, mimpi bisa terjadi berkali-kali setiap malamnya dengan rata-rata 5 mimpi tiap malam dan setiap mimpi itu waktunya antara 5 sampai dengan 40 menit. Manusia rata-rata mengalami 136.000 impian sepanjang hidupnya.

Penyebab mimpi, terutama mimpi buruk yang menjadi lahan kerja kita ada bermacam-macam, salah satunya adalah stress. Seperti yang diketahui, angka stress pada masyarakat Korea Selatan mencapai 80 persen dari total penduduknya setiap hari, ini membuat kita –cabang Korea Selatan– menjadi pabrik mimpi buruk paling sibuk diantara semua yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru dunia, disusul oleh Jepang," jelas Junhui panjang lebar.

Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia memahami semua yang dijelaskan oleh Junhui.

"Itu hanya perkenalan dasar dari mimpi. Tidak mungkin juga kau bisa bekerja dengan baik disini jika tidak mengetahui dasar pekerjaanmu. Yang tadi kujelaskan, tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Yang perlu kau pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya menemukan pemicu mimpi buruk Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi.

Junhui menyodorkan sebuah kunci apartemen dan secarik kertas berisikan alamat apartemen tersebut pada Wonwoo.

"Untuk dua bulan kedepan, kau akan menjadi housemate dari Kim Mingyu. Jika berhasil, gajimu akan bertambah, jika gagal, maka kau akan diberhentikan sebagai agen lapangan. Setiap satu minggu sekali, datanglah kemari untuk memberikan laporan. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Kenapa aku harus jadi housemate-nya?"

Junhui menggedikkan bahunya, "Lebih dekat lebih baik, bukan? Lagi pula ini tugas dari Jeonghan hyung. Lebih baik dikerjakan tanpa banyak tanya. Jika dia sampai marah, akan sulit untuk meredam amarahnya."

Dan Wonwoo mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban. Perintah Jeonghan itu mutlak, absolut, bahkan bisa dikatakan jika dia lebih banyak memegang kendali dibandingkan Seungcheol. Jadi, seluruh pekerja pabrik tidak ada yang berani membantah perintah seorang Yoon Jeonghan yang bertampang malaikat namun terkadang bisa bersikap mengerikan mengalahkan Hades.

 **.**

Sambil memasukkan beberapa kebutuhannya semacam pakaian dan peralatan mandi serta beberapa novel ke dalam kopernya, Wonwoo berpikir tentang pekerjaan yang dijalaninya saat ini.

Dari semua orang, kenapa dia yang dipilih? (Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu.)

Kenapa juga harus pabrik mimpi buruk bukannya mimpi indah? (mungkin karena ekspresi Wonwoo yang cenderung suram dan datar membuatnya menjadi kandidat yang cocok untuk bekerja di pabrik.)

Kenapa juga dia menerimanya? (kalau yang ini salah satu alasannya mungkin karena nominal gaji yang wow.)

Apa ini semua nyata? (" _Ini nyata, sama nyatanya dengan kau yang akan merasakan sakit jika sedang patah hati_." –perkataan Seungkwan kemarin malah teringat oleh Wonwoo.)

DUAGH!

"Aduh!"

Wonwoo memaki kaki meja yang tak sengaja tertabrak olehnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Salahnya sendiri yang merenung sambil berjalan kesana kemari tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Wonwoo meraih tumpukan baju terakhir yang terletak diatas meja yang tadi sempat menyandungnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam koper lalu menguncinya. Untuk dua bulan kedepan, apartemen milik Wonwoo akan dia sewakan dan setelah pekerjaannya selesai, dia akan kembali menempati apartemen tersebut.

Wonwoo melirik jam dindingnya, jarum pendek melawati angka 11 dan jarum panjang di angka 10. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Wonwoo sama sekali belum mengantuk. Yang dikatakan Seungkwan benar, dia tidak merasakan lelah sama sekali, bahkan sepertinya dia tidak membutuhkan tidur juga. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Karena dia tidak tidur, dari pada hanya bengong tanpa melakukan apapun, Wonwoo meraih tiga buah novel dari rak nya dan membaca ketiganya untuk membunuh waktu, besok pagi, dia harus berangkat ke apartemen Mingyu, untuk memulai pekerjaan dan harinya sebagai housemate Kim Mingyu.

 **.**

Hanya sebagai catatan, semua pegawai Nightmare Factory maupun Sweet Dream Factory DULUNYA adalah manusia, tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Sekali mereka menyetujui untuk menandatangi kontrak kerja sama, maka dengan demikian mereka merelakan eksistensinnya sebagai manusia dihapuskan dari dunia, meskipun mereka tetap bisa dilihat oleh manusia lainnya seperti biasa.

Itu juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa hampir seluruh pegawai pabrik merupakan orang-orang yang hidup sendirian –sebatang kara– ataupun orang-orang yang ingin menjauh dari banyak orang, karena dengan ketiadaan eksistensi sebagai manusia, semua orang yang tadinya pernah berhubungan dengan mereka akan melupakan keberadaan mereka.

Para pekerja di pabrik juga nantinya akan mendapatkan kemampuan khusus masing-masing seperti Jeonghan yang bisa membaca pikiran, Seungkwan yang cepat dalam hal apapun (mendengar, berbicara, berjalan –yang mana hal ini yang membuatnya dapat dengan cepat mendengar panggilan Seungcheol tempo hari dan dapat dengan cepat tiba di ruangan Seungcheol), dan lain-lain.

Bagi manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki urusan dengan pabrik, mereka hanya akan melihat pabrik sebagai tempat perkantoran biasa yang normal seperti kantor-kantor lainnya.

 **.**

Mondar-mandir, tekan bel, ketuk-ketuk…

Itulah yang menjadi kegiatan Wonwoo selama kurun waktu setengah jam belakangan. Kakinya sudah pegal, wajahnya sudah menunjukkan ekspresi iritasi dan kekesalan yang teramat sangat. Kesal karena bagaimana bisa dia dengan cerobohnya meninggalkan kunci apartemen baru di apartemen lamanya yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dan juga karena kenapa Kim Mingyu itu lama sekali membukakan pintu untuknya. Mana Wonwoo tidak mengetahui apa password apartemen Mingyu dan dia tidak memiliki kontak siapapun di pabrik untuk dihubungi, setidaknya, jika ada satu orang saja, dia ingin meminta bantuan agar dapat menanyakan apa password apartemen Mingyu pada Junhui.

Wonwoo kembali menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran plus gedoran kencang dipintu. Masa bodoh dengan para tetangga yang mungkin terganggu dengan ulahnya, yang penting Wonwoo sangat ingin cepat-cepat masuk kedalam apartemen dan menghangatkan diri disana karena faktanya, cuaca saat ini sangatlah dingin.

Akhirnya, setelah Wonwoo menekan bel untuk yang ke 38 kalinya, pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok menjulang Kim Mingyu dengan handuk dipinggang sebagai penutup aset dan tanpa atasan apapun. Rambutnya yang basah masih meneteskan beberapa bulir air yang jatuh kebahu lalu turun melewati dadanya. Wonwoo cukup terpesona, tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena hawa dingin kembali menyerangnya, jadi, begitu Mingyu bergeser dari pintu, Wonwoo langsung menerobos masuk dengan menyeret dua buah kopernya. Setelah dirinya berada didalam, Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Wonwoo berkenalan.

"Kim Mingyu, 20 tahun. Selamat datang housemate baru," ucapnya dengan ramah. Wonwoo membalasnya, "Jeon Wonwoo, 21 tahun. Semoga kita bisa menjadi housemate yang baik ke depannya."

Lalu jabatan tangan keduanya terlepas. Wonwoo kembali memegangi kopernya sementara Mingyu memegangi handuk di bagian pinggangnya.

"Kamarmu yang itu," tunjuk Mingyu pada ruangan berpintu putih disisi kiri apartemen. "Kamarku yang itu," Mingyu menunjuk pada kamar berpintu biru yang terletak tepat diseberang kamar Wonwoo, kamar mereka dipisahkan oleh sebuah minibar.

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil menggeret kopernya, dia berjalan menuju ke kamar.

"Perlu bantuan, hyung?"

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu, "Tidak perlu. Terimakasih." Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **.**

Wonwoo tidak menyadari keberadaan Mingyu di ambang pintu kamarnya sampai Mingyu berbicara padanya, "Hyung, mau ikut?"

"Hm?"

"Pergi berbelanja, isi kulkas sudah tinggal sedikit. Siapa tahu kau juga memerlukan beberapa barang lain atau ada bahan makanan yang kau inginkan."

"Oh. Baiklah, tunggu lima menit lagi. Aku hampir selesai."

"Ok."

Mingyu berlalu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sedang menyusun novel-novelnya di dalam rak buku.

 **.**

Jarak antara super market dan apartemen yang tidak jauh membuat keduanya memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja kesana. Disepanjang perjalanan mereka cukup banyak bertukar cerita. Mingyu menceritakan semua tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui Wonwoo melalui berkas yang diberikan oleh Seungcheol kemarin.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya menceritakan seadanya seperti dirinya yang tinggal sendiri setelah kedua orang tua serta kakek-neneknya meninggal, Wonwoo bilang dia tidak ingin dirawat oleh sanak saudaranya yang lain karena mereka semua hanya menginginkan harta warisan keluarganya yang 80% nya jatuh ke tangan Wonwoo karena dia adalah satu-satunya cucu dikeluarga Jeon, _dulunya_ Wonwoo menambahkan dalam hati, ditambah beberapa kebohongan kecil tentang dirinya yang sedang cuti bekerja di sebuah perusahaan.

"Hyung, masuk saja duluan. Aku yang mengambil trolley-nya."

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu masuk duluan ke dalam dengan Mingyu yang menyusul sambil mendorong trolley. Mereka kembali bertemu di dalam lalu Wonwoo tetap berjalan di depan dengan satu tangan terulur kebelakang untuk menarik trolley dari sisi depan sedangkan Mingyu mendorong trolley dari belakang. Destinasi pertama mereka adalah bagian sayur-mayur dengan arah yang dipimpin oleh Wonwoo, tapi mendadak Wonwoo merasa kesulitan untuk menarik trolley. Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Mingyu sedang menahan trolley sambil menggelengkan kepala. Wonwoo terkekeh melihatnya, ekspresi Mingyu lucu sekali menurutnya.

"Ini untukku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memakannya, kok."

Setelahnya, mereka menuju ke bagian seafood dan kali ini Wonwoo yang berulah dengan menahan trolley dari depan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku alergi seafood."

"Oke, kalau begitu tidak usah. Lanjut ke bagian daging saja."

Keduanya melangkah menuju ke bagian yang menjual daging dengan semangat.

"Ambil yang banyak, Gyu!"

"Hyung yang bayar, ya?"

"Oke, tidak masalah. Ambil saja yang banyak!" jawab Wonwoo dengan riang. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang juga sedang tersenyum sambil menatapi daging-daging yang dimasukkan ke dalam trolley. Padahal dia hanya bercanda dengan menyuruh Wonwoo membayar, tapi sepertinya Wonwoo juga tidak masalah dengan hal itu, jadi, ya sudahlah. Kkkk~…

 **.**

Wonwoo keluar dari super market sambil menenteng sekantong belanjaan diikuti Mingyu yang memegang dua kantong belanjaan. Ditengah perjalanan, Wonwoo melihat ada sebuah kedai es krim dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Mingyu, dia langsung masuk kesana, meninggalkan Mingyu yang hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo keluar dengan sebuah cone es krim cokelat dimasing-masing tangannya lalu kembali menghampiri Mingyu.

"Karena kau sudah memegang dua kantong belanjaan, maka aku yang akan memegangi es krim punyamu. Diluar panasnya terik sekali, padahal tadi aku merasa kedingingan di depan apartemen," celoteh Wonwoo saat mereka sudah kembali berjalan.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Es krimku?"

"Oh, ini."

Mereka berhenti sebentar, Wonwoo mengarahkan satu tangannya kedepan mulut Mingyu agar Mingyu dapat memakan es krimnya, setelahnya, mereka kembali berjalan lagi, begitu terus sampai es krimnya habis.

 **.**

Hari kedua Wonwoo pindah ke apartemen Mingyu, dia dikagetkan dengan Mingyu yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan agak kasar. Wonwoo yang sedang serius membaca novel dibuat terlonjak kaget olehnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hyung, punya pakaian berwarna hitam tidak? Blazer, jas, jaket, kemeja atau apapun itu."

"Punya. Kenapa?"

"Boleh kupinjam? Aku membutuhkannya sebagai dresscode hari ini. Dan punyaku sedang berada di laundry, sisanya masih tertinggal dirumah orangtuaku."

"Cari saja di lemari."

Dan Mingyu pun masuk ke kamar Wonwoo untuk kemudian menggeledah isi lemari Wonwoo. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya, dia langsung memakainya.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Mungkin akan pulang larut malam," lapor Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Mingyu kembali lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Tidak ada, sih. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau _panty_ -mu yang gambarnya pororo itu imut sekali."

Wonwoo melongo sepeninggalan Mingyu. "Kurang ajar…" umpat Wonwoo.

 **.**

Hari ketiga,

Mingyu terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan perut yang mual. Sepertinya semalam dia minum terlalu banyak. Dia bahkan tidak ingat pulang jam berapa. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul semua, Mingyu menyibak selimut dan saat kakinya menapak di lantai kamar, dia baru sadar bahwa ada Wonwoo yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri sambil bersidekap di samping ranjang.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Wonwoo sarkastik.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk semalam."

"Semalam kau hampir membunuhku, tahu?"

"Huh?"

"Tiba-tiba saja kau masuk ke kamarku dan menimpaku sampai aku hampir kehabisan nafas. Kurasa yang mengatakan bahwa orang mabuk adalah yang paling kuat memang benar. Kau susah sekali dipindahkan," gerutu Wonwoo panjang lebar.

Mingyu meringis dan meminta maaf pada Wonwoo kemudian.

"Maafkan aku, itu semacam kebiasaanku saat mabuk."

"Masuk ke kamar orang?"

"Bukan. Tapi saat mabuk semuanya terlihat seperti kebalikannya. Aku mengira kamarmu adalah kamarku dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

Wonwoo mendengus, "Kalau begitu keadaannya, hebat sekali kau bisa pulang kerumah tanpa tersesat."

"Ah, itu, aku diantar oleh temanku. Dan aku sempat salah menekan tombol lift beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sampai di lantai yang benar."

"Sudahlah. Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Mual, pusing."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, "Mandilah. Akan ku siapkan sup hangover untukmu."

 **.**

Hari keempat, minggu pagi yang cerah. Mingyu mengerang saat Wonwoo membangunkannya, hanya mengerang saja, matanya masih tertutup dan dia malah semakin menenggelamkan diri di balik selimutnya.

"Oi, Kim Mingyu, bangun!"

"Apa, sih, hyung? Ini hari minggu dan ini masih pagi."

"Ayo beres-beres. Apartemen ini berantakan sekali."

"Hyung saja, ya? Aku masih mengantuk. Nanti aku menyusul."

PLAKK

Wonwoo menampar bokong seksi Mingyu yang terlapis bokser Calvin Klein + selimut. Mingyu berjengit lalu keluar dari selimutnya dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan pada Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang takut jika diberi tatapan mengerikan semacam itu, Wonwoo malah balas menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tak kalah tajamnya.

Keduanya saling bertukar tatapan tajam dan bahkan memulai pertandingan adu tatap. Mingyu mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi konyolnya yang malah ditanggapi dengan ekspresi yang lebih konyol lagi dari Wonwoo. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo terus berusaha untuk menahan tawa mereka juga menahan agar mata mereka tidak berkedip, mata keduanya bahkan sudah mulai berair saat hampir melewati menit kedua.

Wonwoo mendadak memiliki jiwa sportifitas dalam dirinya, dia tidak ingin kalah entah kenapa. Jadi, dia melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, karena matanya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dan, _gotcha_! Mingyu berkedip beberapa kali saat Wonwoo memberikannya sebuah _flying kiss_.

"Aku menang!" seru Wonwoo dengan kedua tangan terangkat keatas. Lalu detik berikutnya Mingyu dikagetkan dengan jari telunjuk Wonwoo yang hampir menusuk mata kirinya.

"Hyung~"

"Kau kalah. Sekarang bangun dan cuci mukamu, lalu kita akan membagi tugas untuk membereskan apartemen ini."

Mingyu mendelik, "Memangnya sejak kapan peraturan itu berlaku?"

"Sejak aku menyebutkannya. Sudah, cepatlah," ujar Wonwoo seraya berjalan keluar kamar Mingyu.

"Hyung, _flying kiss_ nya gak berasa. Kenapa tidak memberiku _kiss_ yang sebenarnya saja sekalian?"

"Diamlah Kim Mingyu, cuci mukamu dan segera ke ruang tengah atau pantat wajan yang akan mencium wajahmu!" seru Wonwoo dari luar.

 **.**

Mingyu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan bibir manyun, sementara Wonwoo yang sedang membersihkan debu dari sela-sela rak televisi terkekeh melihatnya.

"Bibirmu sudah seperti vacum cleaner yang sedang kau pegang saja, Gyu."

"Jangan menyindirku."

"Owh~ kau ngambek?"

"Tidak."

"Cih, dasar bocah. Memangnya kau sebegitu inginnya ku cium, ya?"

"Iya," jawab Mingyu lempeng.

BRUK…

Mingyu meninggalkan vacuum cleaner-nya lalu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo dan mencengkram kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku cium, ya?"

Wonwoo berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tertawa.

"Ya ampun Kim Mingyu, kau serius?"

Mingyu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ya sudah, cium saja. Toh, hanya ciuman. Aku tidak rugi apapun."

"Hyung, serius?"

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku mau –"

Bibir Mingyu akhirnya menempel pada bibir milik Wonwoo, itu awalnya. Lama kelamaan, yang tadinya hanya menempel saja, sekarang Mingyu sudah berani melakukan lebih dengan melumat bibir Wonwoo. Setelah puas baru Mingyu melepaskan Wonwoo. Keduanya saling bertatapan, kemudian tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu, yang pasti tawa mereka nyaring sekali. Mungkin saja mereka menertawakan situasi mereka saat ini, dimana mereka yang bahkan baru bertemu 4 hari yang lalu sudah berani berciuman layaknya pasangan yang sudah berpacaran.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Lagi, boleh?"

Seketika raut wajah Wonwoo berubah menjadi datar.

"Tidak boleh! Lanjutkan kerjamu!" amuk Wonwoo sambil memukuli Mingyu dengan kain yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan debu. Mingyu terbatuk-batuk akibat debu dari kain yang berterbangan disekitarnya dan dengan cepat bergerak menjauh, kembali mengambil vacuum cleaner yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

"Hyung galak sekali…"

"Biar."

"Hyung…"

"APA?!" aum Wonwoo, Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "Tidak jadi. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku saja."

"Bagus."

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu sejak Wonwoo menjadi housemate Mingyu. Tidak disangka, keduanya bisa akrab dengan cepat. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Wonwoo itu buka orang yang gampang akrab dengan orang lain, terlebih pada orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Mau kemana, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja hitam dengan dua garis biru melintang vertikal di sisi kirinya dan celana jeans abu-abu.

"Mau bertemu seseorang sebentar. Kau ada kelas siang ini, 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Pulang jam berapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar jam 7?"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memasak hari ini."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, hyung."

"Kau juga, Gyu."

 **.**

Saat memasuki lantai 4, Wonwoo melihat Seungkwan yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Saat orang itu pergi, barulah Wonwoo menghampiri Seungkwan.

"Itu siapa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Namanya Seokmin. Seorang Dream Catcher."

"Dream Catcher?"

"Iya. Orang-orang awam biasanya menyebut benda yang digantung di kepala tempat tidur atau di pintu kamar dengan tujuan menghalau mimpi buruk dan menangkap mimpi indah sebagai Dream Catcher, padahal sebenarnya, Dream Catcher adalah sebutan untuk penghuni dari benda itu."

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

"Biasa. Laporan saja, memberitahu berapa banyak mimpi buruk yang sudah dihalau olehnya agar kita bisa mendata berapa mimpi buruk yang gagal menjadi mimpi buruk. Hyung sendiri sedang apa? Bukankah seharusnya hyung mengawasi Mingyu?"

"Aku mencari Junhui."

"Mau laporan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi, hyung. Junhui hyung sedang berada di laboratorium."

Dan Wonwoo mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu, ya. Jeonghan hyung memanggilku."

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi. Mengamati sekitarnya sambil menunggu Junhui selesai dengan urusannya. Rasanya semua yang ada disekitarnya saat ini masih sangat asing. Wonwoo masih tidak percaya kalau dia bekerja didunia supernatural seperti Nightmare Factory ini. Hampir 15 menit berlalu. Wonwoo hampir gila karena bosan menunggu hingga akhirnya Junhui muncul dihadapannya. "Isi ini." Dan menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya.

"Itu form laporan. Isi saja sesuai dengan apa yang diminta. 5 menit lagi aku kembali." Lalu Junhui pergi lagi entah kemana.

 **.**

"Kosong?"

Junhui melambai-lambaikan form laporan ditangannya pada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Junhui menghela nafasnya.

"Kim Mingyu memang target yang sulit." Ujarnya.

Wonwoo menggedikkan bahu, "Yah, mau bagaimana. Kami juga baru seminggu berkenalan. Tidak mungkin aku langsung menanyakan hal yang bersifat pribadi padanya, 'kan?"

"Kau boleh pulang Wonwoo. Harapanku, minggu depan saat kau kembali, form ini sudah bisa terisi."

"Semoga saja."

 **.**

Pada suatu malam, malam minggu tepatnya, saat Wonwoo sedang menonton film horror, Mingyu tiba-tiba saja duduk disebelahnya, membuat Wonwoo berjengit kaget lalu memukul lengan Mingyu.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Maaf~"

Kemudian mereka berdua menonton film tersebut dengan serius. Hanya ada suara dari televisi hingga 2460 detik kemudian. Lalu, pada detik ke-2461, Wonwoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Gyu…"

"Apa?"

"Di dunia ini, apa hal yang paling kau takutkan?"

Mingyu terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat, lalu menggedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Sepertinya aku belum pernah mengalami ketakutan terhadap sesuatu."

"Bagaimana dengan mimpi buruk? Apa kau pernah mengalaminya?"

"Mimpi buruk, ya?" Mingyu berpikir lagi selama beberapa saat, mengingat-ingat tentang mimpi yang pernah dialaminya, lalu menjawab, "Tidak pernah." Mingyu lalu menoleh pada Wonwoo, "Kenapa? Hyung pernah bermimpi buruk?"

Wonwoo mengangguk saja mendengar pertanyaam Mingyu. Memang dia pernah bermimpi buruk, tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

"Hyung, mau ku beritahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa mengatur mimpimu sesuka hati. Menulis ulang cerita mimpimu seperti yang kau inginkan."

Wonwoo mengernyit, ditatapnya Mingyu dengan heran, "Caranya?"

"Lucid Dream…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END**

 **Author's Note:**

Yo~ Grey kembali dengan chapter kedua dari NF.

Moment Meanie-nya gimana? Udah ada sedikit disini. Maaf kalau ga romantis. Grey ga bisa bikin yang romantis-romantis. Hehehe…

Btw, chapter depan bukan chapter ketiga, ya, melainkan side story dari ff ini. Tentang Soonhoon. Ada yang penasaran kenapa Jihoon terbosesi banget sama Soonyoung? kalian bakalan tahu jawabannya di chapter depan.

Terakhir, Grey mau ngucapin maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena lama update. Dan lagi-lagi tugas kuliah yang jadi alasan utamanya.

So, sekian chapter kali ini. Yang mau request moment bisa lewat review atau pm, kontak bbm sama line id ada di profil. Nanti kalau bisa, bakalan Grey masukin. Kalau ga bisa, bakalan Grey bisa-bisain. Wkwkwk.

Bye-bye. See ya at next chapter ^^


End file.
